The Best Pirates are Female
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Isabella Swan is known for being the only female pirate caption with a cold heart. Edward Masen's Father is King Edward Sr. Edward has no interest in being king, just the high seas. What happens when Caption Swan raids the ship he joined for escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello all! I was thinking earlier about pirate/twilight fan fics. Then...well here were my thoughts:**

_**I've never seen a story were Bella is the Pirate caption. It could happen, oh this will be cool!**_

**Yea, there you have it. Enjoy!**

**Summery:**

**Isabella Swan is not known for her beauty, grace, poise, or her parentage. Her name is known because she is the only female pirate caption. She's known for her strength, agility, and her quickness to draw the blade and run you through with no emotion. Her ship is called _The Flaming Eagle_. It's an old British Naval ship equipped for speed and brutality.**

**Edward Masen's Father is King Edward Sr. Edward has no interest in being king, just the high seas. He joins the merchant ship _Majestic_. He's only on it a few months when Caption Isabella Swan decides to raid the ship.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight, and I found the info online.**

* * *

Chapter One-- The Eagle

EPOV

I looked over port side of the ship as I recoiled a section of rope. I was glad to be free, the smell of the salt on the water, the breeze, the ship itself. Father would never find me.

Thinking of him made me scowl. My father wanted me to follow in his foot steps and become king. Not if I could help it. I was 23 when I finally decided to run. It's been a few months and my birthday sense. I hated to hurt my mother like this, I missed her.

"ED! Stop your day dreaming boy and get to work!" the first mate, Thomas Hues, shouted at me.

"Aye, Sir!" I said and went back to recoiling the rope.

At about midday, the lookout Henry Gallop shouted down, "SIR! SHIP COMIN' UP ON OUR STURN!" He shouted.

The whole crew turned to see the ship that was following us. It was still rather far back at least 200 yards. The wood was a deep hue, you could call it black. The Figure head was some kind of bird. They flew the English colors like we did.

I felt my heart rate increase. Was it part of my father's navy? The figure head was oddly familiar. The ship seemed to be gaining speed as we watched.

"Ed inform the Caption of the ship," He commanded.

"Aye," I said then went into to the Caption's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Caption Rowe barked.

I did and he was sitting at his desk. He was a younger man, in his late 30's. "Caption, Mr. Gallop has spotted a ship coming up on our stern, what are your orders?" I asked.

"What colors do they have?" he asked.

"English, Sir," I answered.

He thought for a minute, "Let me see it," he said then got up and I followed him out. The ship was even closer now, about 90 yards. They lowered their colors hoisting new ones.

The flag was black, a skull with a red scarf, an earing in it's left ear, and eye patch over it's left eye. The cross bones were cutlasses, and an Eagle that was on fire flew behind it.

"Shit!" Caption Rowe cursed. "It's _The Flaming Eagle_, She's too close to outrun," he said then mumbled so soft I wasn't sure I heard it, "not that we could anyway." then shouted "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

The ship was now an uproar of activity as men pulled their swards from their scabbards and got into defensive positions. "Masen!" The Caption barked, "Draw that sward and prepare. They _will _board," he ordered.

"Aye Caption!" I said doing as I was told.

_The Flaming Eagle_, came up on port side. The ship was large, The wood painted black. Men from _The Flaming Eagle_, either jumped the distance of the ships or swung over on ropes.

The last to swing over was a woman with dark brown hair, a cutlass in her right hand.

* * *

BPOV

"There she is, Jasper._ The Majestic_. Ain't she a beauty?" I asked.

"She is, are we going on a raid?" he asked.

"A raid! Please Caption!?" Emmett came up behind me and began begging.

"Shut up McCarthy!" I snarled at him. "Yes Jasper, a raid. Hoist the British Colors!" I ordered. My orders were followed and in minutes we had caught up to _The Majestic_. We weren't far now, they couldn't escape now. "PREPARE TO BOARD! HOIST THE COLORS!" I shouted. The British flag was brought down and was replaced with our own.

Our flag was black, a skull with a red scarf, an earing in it's left ear, and eye patch over it's left eye. The cross bones were cutlasses, and an Eagle that was on fire flew behind it.

I drew my cutlass. We came up port side. Men swung and jumped the distance of the two ships. I went over on a rope landing like a cat on my feet. I was quickly engaged in a fight by a large man from the opposite crew.

He brought his sward down and I blocked it. He tried to parry and I side stepped it, slashing him in the side. Then going and running him through from behind.

I was quickly challenged again, this time my opponent was younger, around my age. Maybe early twenties. His eyes reminded me of emerald gemstones, his hair was the weirdest shade of bronze. We dueled for a short time.

"Boy, give up. You won't win," I told him.

"I'll fight until I stop breathing!" he snarled as he tried to make another strike at me.

"That can be arranged," I said blocking him. I side stepped and was able to slice his sward arm at the bicep. He hissed in pain, but kept focused on me. "Hurt?" I asked grinning.

"MASEN! Give it up, They've gotten us!" One of the other members of the crew shouted at my opponent. "Caption Rowe is dead."

Masen, I guess his name was, stopped. The look on his face was a mix of sorrow and hate. "All right boys, search her, find any other passengers and take the cargo. Get the food and water too, we could always use more. Jasper, Emmett, stay here with me. We need more crew, ever sense Blood cut us down we've needed more," I ordered.

I glared at Emmett, one night when I was ashore he engaged Caption Blood of the ship _Blood Bath_ and lost about half the crew. I gained almost a full number and was only four short.

"Line up boys!" I told the remainder of _The Majestic_'s crew.

"Why?!" one of the younger boys asked.

I charged at him and put the blade of my cutlass to his throat under his chin, "Because if you don't I'll happily slit your god damn throat that's why," I told the boy through clenched teeth. He gulped. To Jasper and Emmett I said, "Get rid of the unable."

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I don't give a shit, be creative," I told him. While they did that, I went to the Captions Cabin. I took the bed sheets, some maps, and some of his books. I raided his liqueur cabinet, and his safe. I bundled it all up in a one of the sheets and went back out. I handed it off to one of my men that was coming back from our ship to get more to bring over.

"Take that to my cabin and don't touch anything," I told him.

"Aye, Capin'," he said.

I turned to the remainder of the crew. Only five remained, all young, strong, and able. In the five was the one I had fought during the raid. "finished?" I asked Jasper, he nodded, "Excellent, listen up boys! I'm offering you a choice. You can either join my crew, or you can die, slowly and painfully. In ways unimaginable."

I turned to the first one in line. He had blond hair and was olive toned. "I'm Gregory Billow, and I will serve you Caption," he said respectfully.

I rolled my eyes at his formality and went to the next one. He had black hair that almost shown blue in the sun. He had darker skin, deeply tanned, "I'm Filmore, I'll join you," he said.

The next were named Jimmy, Mathew, and the one I had fought _was_ Masen. They all agreed to join me. "I'm glad to hear it," I said then turned to Emmett, "check to see we've gotten it all," I told him.

"Aye, caption!" he said then ran off.

I turned to our new ship mates, "This is Jasper Whitlock, he's first mate. The one I sent off was Emmett McCarthy, third in command. I'm Caption Isabella Swan. You will address me as Caption Swan, nothing else. You will address Jasper and Emmett as only Mr. Whitlock, and Mr. McCarthy. Are we clear?" I asked.

"Aye, Caption Swan," they said together.

Emmett came back then, "We've got it all Caption. What do you want done to the ship?" he asked.

"Set her ablaze," I answered. I saw the hate in the eyes of the new crew members but ignored it.

Once everyone was back on _The Flaming Eagle_. Emmett lit it up. The large orange flames licking up the wood and sails. The new members of the crew looked on with sorrow filled looks. "Welcome to _The Flaming Eagle_ gentlemen," I said then walked off, "Red! Show'em around! Give'em something to do while you're at it!" I ordered. Red nodded, he was tall with red hair-which was how he got his name- and brown eyes.

"Lets get out of here boys, 'fore someone sees the smoke! Get our Colors down!"The colors were taken down and the British replaced it. "Let's roll Gentlemen!"

**

* * *

So? How is it? I know that Bella is OOC, but she kind of has to be for her part. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again all! Thanks for the feedback! Next chapter is here! I know you love me but you can still review ;) .**

* * *

Chapter Two-- Caption Swan

BPOV

We were safely out of range from the flaming _ Majestic_ in a few hours. I could tell that the new members were still upset about losing Caption Rowe. I tried to focus on the map I was reading. The next port was in Senegal, That would do, the crew could get some rest and we could sell some of the goods we got form _The Majestic_. The ship could get restocked and Some of my crew could take care of some urgent business. I would have to be careful where we docked though.

I went to the quarter deck to let Jasper know where we were going to take port. I spotted Masen right away, which was easy with his bronze hair. He was climbing up the rigging to the main sail.

"How are they holding up?" I asked Jasper.

"They all seem to be doing their respective jobs. That Masen fellow though, wow, he really hates you," he said while steering.

I grinned, "He'll get over that," I said then went to the main deck to give Masen a hand.

* * *

EPOV

I hadn't known Caption Rowe that long, but still. He had given me the freedom I wanted, no questions. When ever I thought of _Caption_ Swan, bile rose in my throat.

I climbed the shrouds to the main sail, to tighten the ropes. I wasn't paying any attention to who was around me until she was right next to me. Caption Swan in all her deadly beauty.

"Need a hand Masen?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. She swung on a rope to the other side of me and began to tighten the sail with me, "So, do you have a first name? Or is it just Masen?"

"I have a name," I told her. She looked at me expectantly, "Ed," I told her.

"As in Edward?" she asked not really caring.

I debated, "yes," I found myself saying.

She finished her line then moved to the next one quickly doing the same, "Well," she said as she finished the last one, "It's good to meet you..." she paused, leaning in to whisper in my ear "Your Highness," she whispered.

My jaw dropped and I stared after her as she smiled and jumped down.

* * *

BPOV

Shit! Why him? The Fucking prince?! I growled in frustration when I got to my cabin and began to pace. If I kept him on the ship, I risked the entire royal navy coming after me. "_Not like they aren't already,"_ I pointed out to myself.

But now they had a reason.

I growled again, Jasper's wife Alice walked through my door, "Isabella?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, and no," I told her.

She came in and sat on my bed, patting the space next to her. "Tell me?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Sorry Alice, I can't," I told her, "It's just frustrating."

She frowned, "You know I'll just find out later?" she asked.

"Yes, I know. You always do," I told her with a smile. Alice was my sister.

She nodded, "When is the next port?" she asked.

"A few days," I told her, "Senegal."

She nodded again, "Some thing's different about you Bella, you seem...brighter," she said she said getting up and walking out.

That night I went to the Fore topmast, siting and watching the horizon. I watched the waves as the soft rays from the full moon and the stars above reflected from them.

I ran a hand over my face, what was I going to do about Edward? I pondered, I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Jasper come up behind me. "What's on your mind Isabella? I could tell your frustration from the quarter deck," he said.

I sighed, "Masen," I answered.

"What about him?" he asked.

"I found out who he really was today...Edward Anthony Masen Crown Prince of England," I answered through my teeth.

Jasper sighed too, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can't kill him now," I joked. "I don't know. If the navy finds out, they'll be on us faster then you can say shit," I said frustrated.

"You could offer him a choice to stay at port when we stop, or to stay with us. That way he can go back if he wants," Jasper offered.

I smiled at him, "I knew there was a reason that I kept you around," I joked.

He smiled back, "and here I thought it was my good looks," he joked back.

I chuckled, "Don't let Alice hear that." I told him and heard Alice hiss and I laughed. "Thanks Jasper," I told him then went back to watching the waves.

"Get some sleep Caption," he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Will do," I said.

vampires doesn't need sleep.

**

* * *

OH!!!! HA now we know why she's so brutal, quick, strong, and graceful! Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, just so that we're clear, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are the only Vamps on the ship. I know that the dates are wrong but that's just how it has to work.**

**Cool! Yea, nothing else to really say but Review? Please?**

* * *

Chapter Three- HOY ANKER!

EPOV

I was on the deck, looking over the side down at the water. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings, which was why I didn't hear Captain Swan until she tapped me on my shoulder.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," she said. Her eyes were a dark amber color. Weren't they gold earlier?

"Of course, Captain Swan," I said and followed her to the quarter deck.

"I want to offer you a deal," she said then continued. "At the next port, you can either stay there or stay with us. It's up to you, I won't tell anybody about who you are," she said.

She was letting me have the option of leaving the ship? I didn't hate her that much. I wanted to stay at sea. Was it really that though? Even in the dark she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"_Wait...did I just think that?"_ I thought to myself. I did, I meant it to. Even though she had pale skin, her eyes captivated me. What was she? She couldn't be a normal human with that degree of beauty.

She turned then and walked away.

* * *

BPOV

We landed at Senegal that next night at an old dock that wasn't used anymore and was out of the way. "Red, sell the goods we got from _The Majestic,_" I ordered.

"Aye Captain," he said then rounded up a few of the crew and brought up the goods. By this time it was dawn, the shops weren't open yet so they had time.

Red left with the goods later that morning. "Mathew!" I called, he came over, "I need to go to shore, make sure that nobody goes in the woods," I told him. He nodded, he didn't know what we were or what we did in the woods but he never asked.

I was in need of a hunting trip, my whole family was. The story was that Alice was my blood sister, and Emmett was my adopted brother and that his wife and my other adopted brother Jasper were twins. I met up with Alice again when I had chosen to become a pirate and she brought Jasper. I had met Emmett and Rosalie later.

Edward was a big temptation. I could barely control my monster side when I was around him though I didn't show it. we hunted animals instead of humans. My sire, was Marcus of the Volturi. It was one day that I heard of a newborn feeding from animals to refrain from being a monster. I was intrigued and I tried it. I'm still what he calls a vegetarian today. I've met the vampire vegetarian. Carlisle considers me a daughter even if he wasn't my sire. Alice and Jasper had been in Carlisle's family previously. Alice could see the future and Jasper could do some things with peoples emotions.

I changed into some clothes that could get bloody and dirty. When I came back I was always dirty hardly ever bloody, but it was a good strategy. I took off slowly, for a vampire, down the gang plank to the dock. I met the rest of my family at the fringe of the forest and then we took off into the woods.

I looked at the sun and felt like laughing. It usually effects vampires by making them sparkle like gems. Not me, I had an ability to prevent that side effect, in myself and other vampires in a 2 mile radius of me. Lets just say that my family tended to stay rather close to me.

When we got back, it was after dark. My shirt was muddy, my pants were ripped. I was full though, and that was my goal. I went right to my cabin when I got back and tossed the clothes outside a port hole. Then changed into black trousers, a white shirt with gold embroidery and buttons with black trousers and black shoes with a matching jacket.

I put my cutlass in it's scabbard on my belt and walked out of my cabin. I found Red on the quarter deck, "How did it sell?" I asked.

He grinned, "very good, I put it in your safe," he said.

I nodded, "so, are we ready?" I asked.

"Aye, we are," he said.

"Where is Masen?" I asked.

"Below in the sailors sleeping quarters, he's on watch tonight. I was about to go wake him," he said.

I sighed, "I'll do it, I need to talk to the lad anyway," I said then headed below.

I found Edward on his bunk, "I thought you were going to leave?" I asked.

He looked over at me, "I didn't say that, you just offered, I appreciate it, but I'll stay," he said.

I shook my head, "I don't get you. You should have gotten off when you had the chance. Men never come off my ship alive," I told him, "I either kill them or someone else does."

He shrugged and got up, "Well, I guess I'll be here a while then," he said then went off to the main deck.

I shook my head, did this boy have a death wish? He must, why did he not want to return to his kingdom? I sighed and decided that I would ask later.

* * *

Unknown POV

"His Majesty has ordered that all ships are to be in search of his son," said the messenger.

I rolled my eyes at the wall in front of me, great. "Alright, we'll be shoving off in the morning," I told him.

"Good," he said then left.

"Porter!" I shouted for my first mate.

"Aye Captain?" he asked.

"Get the crew together and prepare the ship for departure in the morning," I told him

"Aye Captain, will do," he said then ran off.

I heard more foot steps behind me, "What have you found out?" I asked the man, he was my spy in the pirate trade. I was after Captain Swan of _The Flaming Eagle_.

"The prince has been spotted in Senegal, on a black ship. They say it looked like _The Flaming Eagle_," he said.

I grinned, perfect. I can kill two birds with one stone so to speak. I could get Swan for killing my father and take care of the Kings orders. "Thank you, you have once again proven that you are not worth killing," I told him then sat at my desk and gave him a sack of coins, "Good boy."

**

* * *

Oh! Cool right? I know you love me and will review and let me know what you think right? ;)**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Yea, not much to say today...on with the story! Sorry It's so short!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four- Getting to Know You...the Real You

BPOV

It had been a few days sense we had stopped in Senegal and were traveling south, along the tip of Africa.

There was something about Edward. He was good looking for a human. He watched me as I interacted with the other members of the crew, when I was alone. All the time. I had to fake eating he was watching me so much. I had to throw it up later because my stomach couldn't handle all the crude energy. This made Emmett laugh.

I was on the fore topmast again that night. Watching the sea. I heard someone coming up the rigging. The smell of honeysuckle and oranges hit my nose, _Edward_. I thought.

"What do you need Edward?" I asked him.

He stopped probably wondering how I knew it was him. "I have a question or two," he said.

I smiled to the waves as the smacked into each other in the moonlight. "Ask away," I told him.

"What are you?" he asked.

That caught me off guard, I froze for a fraction of a second and turned to him, "Excuse me?" I asked faking my horror as disbelief. "I think you've had too much rum."

he narrowed his eyes at me, "I happen to dislike rum," he stated, "You heard me, what are you? Nobody can move that fast, sleep this less, and eat as little as you do. Not to mention that nobody could be that beautiful," he stopped there his eyes widened and he blushed.

I raised my eyebrows, "Beautiful?" I asked. Part of me relished in the fact he thought of me as pretty. The other said to kill him and get it over with.

"You're still avoiding the question," he mumbled.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, "All these years, I've hidden, I've been able to disguise my secret. Finally you come along and only after a few weeks discover it," I shook my head, "I can't tell you here, I don't want you falling from this hight. I would live, you would be deck paint though." He cocked his head in confusion but began to climb down with me. I waved him to my cabin, "Come with me," I told him.

Once inside I went to my desk and sat down. I rubbed my face again, "So, what am I eh?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed, "Well, first tell me what you know of vampires," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "They only come out at night because the sun would burn them to ashes. They drink blood. They sleep in coffins during the day. You can kill them with a stake to the heart and repel them with rosaries and garlic," he said going silent.

I grinned, "False, True, False, False, and False," I said.

"How would..." he trailed off thinking about it a minute. I saw the understanding in his eyes, like a candle had illuminated a dark room. "a vampire?" he whispered.

I nodded, "yes," I told him.

His skin turned white, and his eyes widened. He began to back away, "so, that's how the ship members disappear right? How you kill them, drain them dry?" he demanded. I wouldn't tell him about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie. I didn't want them exposed with me.

I laughed, "No, I don't drink from humans, I take my nourishment from animals at the ports that we stop at," I told him. "You are almost completely safe, watch my eyes from time to time. When they are light I am well fed, so to speak. When they are black, I need to hunt." He relaxed a little, "Would you feel better if I told you a little about me? Where and when I came from?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was born around 30 BC in Greece. Right after Caesar took Alexandria in Egypt. When I was 19, I met Marcus from Rome on my way to get water for the temple of Selene, my family had been killed in a raid of our home and the followers of the temple had taken me in. Marcus bit me.

"The transformation took three days, when I woke I was in a stone room. I was told that I was in Volterra, near Rome. For a long while I lived in Volterra with Marcus more as his daughter. Around 1515 AD we heard about a newborn that didn't use humans for blood, that he hunted animals instead. I tried it and found that it was a good substitute from being a monster.

"I had never wanted this life, it had been empty for a while. Things got interesting around 1553 AD when I decided to steel a ship and become a pirate. It was quite fun for a while then it just got repetitive. That was until a few weeks ago. You are the only person to ever see that I wasn't normal, for that I applaud you. You must be a good reader of people," I said finishing my speech.

He stared at me, "you were born in ancient Greece?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I don't speak the language anymore, it was lost to me in the transformation. I know Italian, French, and of course English, not much other than that though," I said.

He seemed to be doing the math in his head, "so you're..." he trailed off.

"1597 years old, not that I'm counting," I said grinning. "The years tend to drag."

He shook his head. "Wow, I didn't expect this exactly," he said.

"Sleep on it, I'll take watch tonight. After all, vampires can't sleep," I said grinning.

"How do you go out in the sun?" he asked.

I laughed, "I was wondering when you would ask. Normally a vampire sparkles like a diamond in the sun, I have an immunity to that for some reason. The sun doesn't effect me in the least," I told him.

He pursed his lips, "Thank you for being honest," he said.

"Honesty is the best way to gain friends," I said. "I would be grateful if you stayed quiet about this. If not," I showed my teeth in a grin. "I may not have fangs but I still bite."

**

* * *

So? what did you think? Good? ...bad? Tell me! Please? Ok, I know Carlisle was made a vamp in the 1600's but for the sake of the story I had to change that. Sorry! Forgive me?**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
